Glorious Return
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: One Shot of how Percy and Annabeth return to their beloved Camp Half-Blood. ONE-SHOT


**i was bored so i made a one-shot:) sorry its short but..again i was bored!**

~**PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

The campers of Camp Half Blood were trying to enjoy the beautiful day that the gods blessed them with.

The only problem was that the Camp was still missing their hero and now their heroine.

The Camp was worried because the Argo II left on the Summer Solstice...6 months ago.

Athena's cabin were worried for their sister and counselor.

The camp had heard nothing from the Argo and it worried everyone.

Bunker 9 hadn't been opened in over 6 months and Aphrodite cabin was again under the command of Drew.

Apollo's cabin was playing a game of volleyball with the satyrs but their hearts weren't into it.

Travis and Connor hadn't pulled a prank on anyone in 6 months because they couldn't be funny when they knew that 2 very loved campers, heroes, were gone.

Chris and Clarisse were on lookout duty when they saw a large ship in the distance.

At first they thought it was just a mortal cruise ship...until it got closer.

They made out the head of a huge bronze dragon on the front and Chris, who did not have dyslexia, made out the wording on the bottom of the ship.

"It's the Argo II" he said and Clarisse blew the conch horn.

Campers immediately rushed forward and crowded the beach as they waited for the ship to stop.

The ship stopped on the beach and the campers gathered around it, all smiles.

A rope ladder appeared over the edge and 6 people made their way down it.

Jason came first fallowed by Piper then Leo then Frank then Hazel and lastly Nico.

"Okay so Percy and Annabeth are hiding" Malcolm said and the looks on the faces of the newly arrived demigods grew sad.

"Did you stop the war?" Chiron asked.

"Yes" Leo said "but with a price."

His voice cracked on price.

"In Rome Annabeth went looking for the Athenos Pathenos and she found it. She battled Arachne for it" Jason said.

Athena cabin gasped.

THE Arachne?" Malcolm asked.

Jason nodded.

"Arachne's cave had an opening in it that led straight to Tarturas. We found Annabeth and Percy stayed with her while we loaded the statue on the ship. Annabeth had broken her ankle and the cave was collasping in on itself..." Piper couldn't finish because of exhaustion and almost fell over but Jason caught her.

"Because we had to blast it open to get them and Arachne fell into Tarturas..." Leo said and Athena's cabin cheered.

"GO ANNABETH!" one yelled.

"...but Arachne had some web, that she used to make her own trap that Annabeth tricked her into making, wrapped around Annabeth's broken ankle. When Arachne fell she dragged Annabeth with her. Percy wouldn't let go of her and..." Leo said and sunk down to the ground ready to burst into tears.

"...Annabeth tried to convince Percy to let her go and save himself but he wasn't having it. He looked at her as she dangled below him over Tarturas and told her that he wasn't leaving her again and as long as they were together. Then, he let go and they fell." Jason finished.

A shocked silence swept through Camp.

Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturas?

"But they're alive right?" Malcolm asked.

Jason shook his head.

"We closed the Doors of Death from both sides and it trapped them down there. I felt their them die a little later after we closed them" Nico said.

The Hunters had arrived a little into the story after getting a message from Chrion that the Argo made it.

"Annabeth's gone?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded.

"NO!" Thalia yelled and fell on her knees.

"First Luke, now Annabeth?"

The camp bowed their heads in respect for their heroes.

"We will burn their shrouds tomorrow at the campfire" Chiron announced.

A flash of light occured and the 12 Olympians stood their in front of their children.

The campers bowed but stayed down still in shock.

Some of Athena's cabin was crying as she bowed.

Zeus stepped forward.

"Is it true Lord Zeus?" Malcolm asked "are Annabeth and Percy dead?"

"Yes" Zeus said "and no."

Everyone was confused a little if not a lot.

"They did die but they did not leave" Zeus said "Athena and Poseidon begged for them to be helped and help them I did."

Another flash of light occured and two more people, a man and a woman, appeared.

"Meet the new God and Goddess of heroes and newest Gods of Mount Olympus! Annabeth chase and Perseus Jackson!" Apollo said dramatically.

Shock crossed everyone's faces as they took in the fact that their heroes were standing in front of them.

Percy and Annabeth waved slightly and everyone cheered.

The Glorious Return!

THE END

* * *

**i was bored so i decided to make a one-shot story while ideas for my other stories came to mind...sorry it was so short.**

**no need to review this is just the result of my boredom;) now off ot make other new chapters**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase!**


End file.
